


This aint love, it’s clear to see

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Exes, F/F, Generally not a lot of fun things, Homophobia, Selectively Mute Guardian, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: am I making myself clear?[ Suraya has a not-so-nice ex that might need a talking to / cw for homophobia and ableism ]





	This aint love, it’s clear to see

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple BIG CW/TWs here;  
> \- Ableism/ableist language  
> \- Homophobia  
> \- Fictional/invented slurs  
> \- A real slur (it’s cut off 3 letters in, but r****d)

            The reconstructed Plaza stretches out before her, Taevas’ hand steady against hers as they weave through the crowds. They’re both in civilian clothes – no cloaks or ponchos, armour or weapons. Instead they both wear simple trousers and jumpers, the Awoken bundled up in extra layers for the comfort it provides her. Nothing about them identifies as a pair of Guardians, and the break is welcome. It’s nice to get away from the titles, the responsibilities, the expectations, and instead be _normal_.

            But, of course, someone has to interrupt.

            “Suraya!” She tenses as she recognises that voice, the voice of a man who has _no right, no right at all_ to be talking to her.

            She turns to face him, eyes set and hard, shoulders tensed. “Brett. How nice to see you again.” She hopes he’ll get the hint, but he’s either too stupid or too arrogant to notice. Probably both.

            Taevas’ fingers tighten around her own, and her asshole of an ex-boyfriend’s eyes are immediately drawn to the movement. She can see the realisation set across his features as his eyes narrow and jaw sets in some attempt at being intimidating.

            “So, you’re one of _those_ now?”

            “One of what?”

            “An own-fucker. You know what I mean.” He doesn’t even have the decency to whisper the slur, and Suraya can see a couple of nearby people stare in disbelief. “That why you were such a bitch to me constantly?”

            She’s about to tear him a new one and possibly earn herself a couple more assault charges when she feels Taevas tug gently at their intertwined hands. The Awoken shakes her head gently, the light pull of their hands indicating that she wants to leave. And Suraya’s about to honour her request, until she hears Brett spit out some more words behind her.

            “She mute or stupid, huh? Not only an own-fucker but also with a ret-.” She lunges at him, restrained only by Taevas’ grip on her arm. The other Guardian pushes Suraya behind her, placing herself between Hawthorne and Brett.

            Amber eyes size up the man, but otherwise make no move to respond, instead waiting tensely for the man to continue escalating.

            “Yeah, I’m talking to you, dumbass. What, never heard anyone speak before?” He marches forward in a way Suraya thinks is meant to be intimidating, but instead makes him look like an overconfident asshole. Taevas towers over him, but he does his best to speak down to her anyway. “You need it dumbed down for your wittle brain? Too many big words?” He scoffs, spitting on the ground at her feet. “You people make me _sick._ ”

            When Taevas doesn’t respond, he clenches his teeth, then does the unthinkable for most people – he forms a fist and sends it flying her way. His form is sloppy, Suraya knows – fist formed wrong, arm wobbly from too much intimidation and too little practice – but that doesn’t stop her hiss of anger.

            What _does_ stop her hiss of anger, however, is Taevas taking the punch without so much as a flinch. _Avenger_ appears in the Awoken’s hands and is levelled under Brett’s chin just as Unelema blinks into existence over her shoulder and her clothing switches to her armour via transmatt, cape billowing behind her dramatically. Tae’s voice has the same tone to it when she speaks as it does when she speaks to Hideo. Strong, powerful, defined. No room for complaint or change. _An order._

            “You should not pick fights you cannot win, boy.”

            She can practically hear Brett’s gulp in the near-silence of the plaza. After a moment, when Taevas seemingly decides that the man has understood her words, Avenger disappears, the Awoken turning back to Suraya and Tige (who’d transmatted in when El had) and taking her hand as they walk away, side by side.

 _As always_.


End file.
